The present invention relates generally to an electronic card game and method of playing an electronic card game, and more particularly, to an electronic card game and method therefore where cards are arranged in overlying relationship and the selection of a single card allows a plurality of cards to become playable.
Electronic card games such as Solitaire games for computers and touchscreen or other types of amusement devices are generally well known in the art. New variations of games which are more fast paced and require the player to strategize about a selected card are currently sought after. One prior art game, such as Tri Towers™, commercially available from Merit Industries, Inc., Bensalem, Pa. includes cards which are laid out on a screen in three “towers” of four overlapping levels. The remaining deck of cards are placed at the bottom of the screen or playing area with the first card turned face up. The object of the Tri Towers™ game is to capture each of the three towers by removing the cards beneath it. To remove the cards, one of the cards is selected in the playing field that is one higher or one lower (i.e., one face value higher or one face value lower) than the face value of the deck card or shoe card. If no move is possible, the player selects to turn over the next card in the deck. The player continues to turn over deck cards until all the cards have been removed from the play field or until the deck is exhausted. Bonus points are scored for capturing a tower or for not having to turn over deck cards.
It is desirable to provide an electronic card games which permits three cards to become playable simultaneously by removing a single card from the playing field. Further, it is desirable to provide an electronic card game wherein more than three cards become playable when a single card is removed from the playing field.